The use of GaAs InGaP heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT) devices for RF power amplifiers above 2.5 GHz becomes more challenging due to the lower input impedance of the common emitter stage as well as lower gain. The use of field effect transistor (FET) devices such as high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) and pseudomorphic high electron mobility transistor (PHEMT) devices at higher frequencies is common due to the higher gain and ease of impedance matching. However the FET device needs a relatively high quiescent current compared to the HBT when operated in class AB mode. Depletion mode PHEMT are normally on devices and also require a negative gate voltage with power supply sequencing to prevent damage. HBT devices are also susceptible to overdrive conditions that will cause failure at higher current densities.